hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 45
The forty-fifth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on November 27, 2009. It adapts the rest of the published version of Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness. Plot Summary Liechtenstein sits in her bed and reminisces of the time she gave Switzerland pajamas as a gift, and how he thanked her. As she gets ready to sleep, she thinks of how nothing pleases her more than to see her brother happy. A dream sequence follows, providing a flashback to the end of WWI: A younger Liechtenstein (with her hair in braids) wanders a rainy street, her clothes tattered. She collapses against the wall of an alley, reflecting on how everything around her is in ruin and how there isn't enough for her to eat. She wonders what will happen to her and closes her eyes, realizing that it may be the end for her (though she wishes she could have stayed a country longer). Switzerland then appears in the alleyway and spots Liechtenstein. He asks her if she is alright, as Liechtenstein narrates that she first met her brother then. The flashback skips ahead to Liechtenstein living with Switzerland, as she narrates that he's been taking care of her since then. Liechtenstein, who is eating, asks Switzerland if he will eat too. He answers that he already ate. Liechtenstein watches Switzerland hang sheets out to dry, as he asks her if she is feeling better. She answers that she is, and holds up a basket of laundry. Liechtenstein narrates that she later learned that Switzerland saved her, even though he was running out of food to eat himself. The flashback sequence ends with her standing in the field as a wind blows about. The next morning, Liechtenstein rushes out to the garden. She tells her brother how she had dreamed of the past. As the two sit on the bench, she asks Switzerland why he saved her back then. Switzerland is annoyed at the question, though Liechtenstein reminds him of how he was in a difficult situation then too. A flustered Switzerland answers that he did what anyone else would have done, and that it was his duty as a country. He adds that he only did the right thing. However, after some hesitation, he confesses that the day he saw her, he couldn't just leave her alone there. He adds that he is happy that she's doing well. Liechtenstein smiles and says that she is happy too. SD versions of Switzerland and Liechtenstein are shown, as a narrator states that Liechtenstein suffered a recession and a food shortage in the final stage of WWI, even though it was not a participant in the war. It was then that Switzerland came to the rescue. The narrator adds that it has been said that Switzerland didn't expect any compensation for helping their neighbor country (which had a population of less than 10,000). He helped her out of "solidarität", or "social solidarity". Character Appearances *Switzerland *Liechtenstein Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Switzerland: Romi Park *Liechtenstein: Rie Kugimiya English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Liechtenstein: Cherami Leigh Trivia *This episode is notable for its lack of opening, as well as a lack of eyecatches. *As the webcomic version of the pajama strip was adapted, the published version was not used and a clip of the pajama scene from Episode 25 was used for Liechtenstein's flashback. The pajamas that Liechtenstein wears in the episode were in fact originally supposed to be for Switzerland, though she accidentally switched them with her pair. *Though the SD version of Liechtenstein in the previous episode was shown to be wearing the long-sleeved version of her dress (as shown in the manga and merchandise), she instead wears the short-sleeved version here. *An omake strip, featuring Liechtenstein vs. England at the Euro 2004, was not adapted to the episode. In the strip, the two nations prepare for a soccer match, but become baffled that their national anthems have the same melody. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes